


Zsarolás

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Valamiért mindig szükségét érzem, hogy kijavítsam az apró pontatlanságait, hiszen ilyenkor mindig a homloka közepére szalad a szemöldöke, és elgondolkodva, már-már buta tekintettel bámul maga elé, ami egyszerre teszi kisfiúsan édessé és férfiasan vonzóvá az arcát."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zsarolás

\- Tuti nem emlékszel már az első napra, amikor találkoztunk - mondta egy már-már kárörvendő vigyorral az ajkán. Meglepődtem, beletelt egy hosszú pillanatba, míg végre válaszolni tudtam.

\- Már hogyne emlékeznék! - ráztam meg a fejem, és akaratlanul is ráncba szaladt a szemöldököm a gondolatra. - Az első dolgod volt kigúnyolni az orromat. Az ilyesmit nehezen felejti el az ember.

\- Négy évesek voltunk - von vállat.

\- Tévedés, csak én voltam négy, te még csak három. - Valamiért mindig szükségét érzem, hogy kijavítsam az apró pontatlanságait, hiszen ilyenkor mindig a homloka közepére szalad a szemöldöke, és elgondolkodva, már-már buta tekintettel bámul maga elé, ami egyszerre teszi kisfiúsan édessé és férfiasan vonzóvá az arcát. - És egy kis genya, ha szabad megjegyeznem.

\- Nem szabad! - vágta rá. - Különben is, míg én legalább megnőttem, és levetkőztem a genyaságom nagy részét, a te eldeformált orrod egy cseppet sem változott. Plasztikai sebészhez kellene menned!

\- Dehogy nőttél te fel! Épp az iménti szavaid bizonyítják, hogy még mindig egy bunkó négyéves szintjén állsz - legyintettem.

\- De legalább én lettem a magasabb, az erősebb, és a statisztika szerint a dominánsabb is.

\- A statisztika szerint? - vontam fel szemöldököm meglepetten, bár nem is tudom, miért vagyok még képes meglepődni bármin is, ami Kouyou-val kapcsolatos. - Te számolod, hogy melyikünk hányszor van felül?

\- Aha - vigyorgott a képembe, felpattant, elővette a pénztárcáját, és kivett belőle egy papírcetlit. Amikor átnyújtotta nekem, láttam meg, hogy kettőnk neve szerepel rajta, és rengeteg strigula. Nem kellett sokat gondolkodnom rajta, hogy rájöjjek, minden kis vonal egy-egy olyan alkalmat jelölt, amikor lefeküdtünk egymással, aszerint csoportosítva, hogy éppen ki dugott meg kit. Ruru komolyan statisztikát vezetett arról, ki a dominánsabb.

\- És ezt miért is hordod magadnál? - kérdeztem, mikor végre magamhoz tértem az első döbbenetből, ám ekkor rögtön jött a második is:

\- Hogy zsarolhassalak vele, természetesen - vont vállat. - Amilyen konok kőfejű hülye vagy, Rei, nem egyszerű téged meggyőzni, ezért szükségem van némi jó tárgyalási alapra.

\- Akkor miért mondod ezt most el nekem? Nem jobb lenne akkor előhuzakodni ezzel a témával, amikor egy vitában a magad oldalára akarsz állítani? - Felesleges volt a számat jártatni, mire feltettem a kérdést, már tudtam is a választ. Most jött el a pillanat, hogy Ruru megzsaroljon.

\- De - bólintott ördögi vogyorral az arcán. - Csak hogy tudd, ha holnap nem szavazol arra, hogy az én új számomhoz és ne Aoiéhoz forgassunk klipet, megmutatom ezt a listát az egész PSC-nek.


End file.
